1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention is in exercise devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise device applying a force due to elastic resistance to motion which in a preferred embodiment is combined with desktop computer, digital devices or digital device accessories. The preferred embodiment is a ring-shaped exercise device, having pathway-dependent hysteretic properties, combined with a computer mouse pad.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that lack of exercise is a major cause of health problems. Lack of access to suitable exercise equipment in the few free moments people have during business days is often cited as the reason for this deficiency.
It is also known that consumers purchase exercise equipment with an eye toward portability, storability and ease of use. Ease of exercising at a computer work station is a desirable feature since the modern professional spends a large portion of their professional and personal life at the computer. It is believed that an exercise device that has portability, storability and ease of use will have a higher probability of being used and therefore achieve the desired outcome of improved physical fitness and health.
In addition, it also known that the working of larger muscle groups, such as the upper arms and core muscles often requires larger pieces of exercise equipment to account for the increased range of motion.
What is needed is an exercise device that integrates into the users work area in a new way, while providing resistance training for both large and small muscle groups.
The patent to Tyner (U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,605) discloses a computer keyboard tray that provides a mouse pad, a copy stand for the support of printed material and a wrist support for use in a computer environment, however it lacks a means of exercising in the environment in a computer or other digital devices or device accessories.
The patent to Yates (U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,964) discloses a computer mouse pad with a dedicated wrist support. However, it lacks a means of exercising and also lacks a stand for the support of printed material.
The patent to Orchard et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,808) discloses a ring shaped exercise weight made with a covering of visco-elastic material. Orchard et al. lacks a mouse pad, stand for printed material, wrist support and connection to the computer or other digital device or accessory environment.